A tiny hope
by Force Rouge
Summary: Mpreg. Charlie, la trentaine, rencontre par petites annonces le futur homme de sa vie. Ce dont il ne se doute pas, c'est que celui-çi va lui faire un cadeau qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont l'entière propriété de J. K. Rowling, je ne fais aucun bénéfice en écrivant à leur sujet.

Author Note: Déja, désolé à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui pensaient tomber sur une udpate de mes autres fics. La fac, les forums, la vie en général m'a empéché de me pencher dessus autant que je l'aurais aimé, mais comme je le dis toujours, je ne les abandonne pas! Mes partiels finissent jeudi prochain, donc, vous aurez (espérons le), des nouvelles de moi rapidement...  
>Cette fic ne sera pas longue, cinq chapitres tout au plus, à vrai dire. C'était un OS qui a évolué et sa forme me paraissait un peu bizarre pour être poster d'une traite.<p>

Warning: Les ennemis du yaoi, du MPREG, de la famille Weasley et des fics sans action sont priés de fermer la page sous peine de souffrir en lisant la suite ;)  
><span>PS:<span> Ah, et OUI, ceci est une fic Charlie/Draco. OUI, il y aura une raison pourquoi le nom du Malfoy n'est jamais prononcé. Vous en saurez plus dans le dernier chapitre!

**Bonne Lecture! **

* * *

><p>Quand Charlie s'était retrouvé au milieu de ces jolies jeunes roumaines gloussantes, il savait qu'il aurait du se méfier. Mais vraiment, se méfier. On lui avait dit que les femmes, c'était du poison. D'ailleurs, c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne s'était jamais attaché. La seule présence féminine qu'il supportait était celle de Norberta, dragonne de son état, qui comprenait vraiment ce qu'il ressentait -sauf quand elle essayait d'en faire son bifteck. Il lui avait raconté son enfance traumatisante: sa vie dans l'ombre de son frère ainé, puis sa mère occupée par la flopée d'enfants que son corps semblait destiné à vomir. Une scolarité toute en reliefs. Des hauts, des bas, des filles, des gars...<p>

Et donc, un peu refroidi par les femmes, il s'était tourné vers les dragons. Mais ces roumaines étaient si bien foutues... qu'il avait fini par accepter une petite soirée de magie ancienne. Ce n'était que pour apprendre certains sorts qui lui semblaient intéressants, bien sur, il n'était pas du tout attiré par la blonde aux yeux verts qui passait sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un ballet hypnotique. Pas du tout son genre. Avec une pomme d'Adam, peut-être.

- Tou veux oun peu de norttre brreuvage, jheune omme?

- What?

La brune aux yeux bleus courte vêtue brandissait une fiole à whisky, mais il n'était pas sur de comprendre son invitation. Il devait boire, ou se la mettre dans le... On n'est jamais sur de rien, avec des autochtones. Une autre, qui était blonde, ou brune, enfin, bref, ça n'avait pas d'importance, lui traduisit dans un anglais qui, s'il était rudimentaire, n'en était pas moins compréhensible. Chouette, au moins, ces filles savaient boire! Inconscient, il engloutit donc une large rasade et sourit de manière provocante aux demoiselles, qui le regardaient avec des sourires entendus. Sur le coup, le goût étrange lui resta dans la gorge, mais après, la brune, ou l'autre, avec ses cheveux roux, retira sa robe de sorcière, et notre jeune Weasley partit à la découverte des petits secrets des roumaines.

~o~

Quelques mois plus tard, il rentrait au bercail, invité au mariage de Harry et Ginny. Sa mère l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, et dés qu'il fut rentré, ce fut pour entendre des jérémiades sur son célibat, et « quand est ce que tu allais nous ramener une gentille fille, hein? ». Le pauvre Charlie profita de l'irruption d'un Ron poursuivi par sa dulcinée, qui brandissait un test de grossesse à la main, hurlant « Si JAMAIS tu l'as ensorcelé pour qu'il annonce bleu, tu m'entends, je demande le DIVORCE! » pour s'éloigner et rejoindre ses autres frères, laissant sa mère en état de choc. Apprendre qu'on va surement être grand-mère d'ici quelques 7 mois de cette façon, cela méritait sans doute un bon whisky pur feu. Grommelant à propos des potions contraceptives et de visions de nouvelles frimousses rouquines qui lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs, il vint s'attabler avec Georges et sa femme, pour prendre des nouvelles de la famille.

« Je vous déclare donc unis pour la vie. »

Tout le monde se leva et applaudit le jeune couple, alors que Mrs Weasley éclatait encore une fois en sanglots. Charlie soupira devant la capacité des femmes à déverser des litres de larmes dans un moment heureux, et partit à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée, de préférence un homme jeune et en bonne santé. Mais, étant donné que c'était le mariage de sa petite sœur, la moyenne d'âge était de 24 ans. Soit environ 10 ans de moins que lui. Pas top. Au final, vers trois heures du matin, désormais bien imbibé par l'alcool, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller réellement s'amuser. Il était heureux pour Harry et sa sœur, qui semblaient s'aimer profondément, mais avait envie de se sentir heureux aussi. Il transplana malgré son état d'ivresse devant l'auberge du village sorcier, qui était encore ouverte, et demanda une chambre, avant d'envoyer un petit mot via le réseau sorcier des annonces. En quelques secondes, il eut une multitude de réponses toutes les plus farfelues les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'une retienne son attention. « Recherche chaleur humaine, une seule entrée disponible. De préférence doué. Tempérament de feu. »

Avec un sourire, il renvoya son adresse au jeune homme qui cherchait visiblement un peu de réconfort, et attendit quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Impatient de voir si sa future conquête de la nuit était à la hauteur de ses espérances, il alla ouvrir, tombant nez à nez avec...

« Toi!

- Merlin! Un Weasley?

- Que... qu'est ce que tu fais içi?

- Ça ne se voit pas? J'ai répondu à ton annonce. Mais je crois que...

- Hé ho, te défiles pas! »

Malgré la surprise, Charlie n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner la promesse d'une partie de jambes en l'air, même si son amant était pour le moins improbable. Mais il n'était pas tombé sur le plus moche, loin de là. Attirant donc le jeune homme dans sa chambre, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, n'ayant pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'autre ne se prenne au jeu, et qu'ils entament ce pourquoi ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Si j'avais su que tu étais si doué...

- N'en rajoutes pas, tu te débrouilles très bien aussi.

- Je sais. Mais bon, d'apprendre comme ça qu'un Gryffondor peut être autre chose qu'hétéro, qui plus est un Weasley...

- La surprise fait partie du jeu. »

Les deux hommes, allongés sur les vestiges de ce qui avait été autrefois un lit aux draps éclatants, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savouraient ces moments post-extatiques où ils n'avaient pas besoin de réfléchir. Ils savaient tous deux qu'il faudrait se quitter au matin, pour ne plus jamais se voir, mais la nuit avait été si douce. Charlie mourrait d'envie de recommencer, mais il savait qu'il allait se prendre un râteau. Son amant n'était pas du genre à faire deux fois la même erreur. Avec un soupir, il enfouit sa tête dans la chevelure légèrement humide de l'autre, respirant son odeur, lui caressant le ventre. Celui-çi se releva, et vint se mettre à califourchon sur lui, vivant appel à la luxure, le regardant, semblant incruster son image au plus profond de son âme. Posant avec délicatesse ses mains sur la taille du jeune homme, il se releva un peu, rencontrant les lèvres de son amant, dans un baiser chaste mais terriblement dévastateur. Finalement, alors que leurs souffles se mêlaient, Charlie se décida à poser la question fatidique.

« Ça te dirait qu'on se revoit? »

Il vit l'expression de son amant passé du désir au malaise. Au moins, il ne le rejetait pas, mais la partie risquait d'être serrée.

« J'aimerais, Charlie, j'aimerais vraiment. Mais je suis comme qui dirait marié.

- Marié? Attends, tu trompes ta femme là?

- Je ne la trompe pas, puisque je ne l'ai jamais touchée, expliqua sur un ton sec son amant. Mais... si jamais ça venait à s'ébruiter qu'on s'amuse ensemble...

- Comme si j'allais le crier sur tous les toits. Je me ferais tuer par la moitié de ma famille uniquement en disant que je suis gay.

- Je les pensaient plus ouverts...

- Oh, ouverts, oui. Quand ce sont les autres. Mais ma mère considère que ses enfants ne peuvent être heureux qu'avec une flopée de gamins dans les jambes. Mais bon, ce n'est pas le sujet. Tant que personne n'est au courant, on pourrait continuer, non?

- Je... je vais y réfléchir. Mais dis toi bien que je ne peux pas m'engager.

- Je ne te le demande pas. De toute manière, je repars en Roumanie d'içi trois semaines. »

Le visage de son amant s'éclaira, et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Charlie pour sceller leur accord, dans un baiser qui allait devenir un peu leur marque de fabrique. Ensuite, il s'étira, se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, prenant une douche avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations officielles. Le rouquin resta un peu plus dans les draps, réfléchissant aux conséquences de ses actes. Il lui faudrait à tout prix cacher ça au reste de la famille, mais l'idée du danger l'émoustillait encore plus. Il avait enfin trouvé un jeu qui en valait la chandelle. Et autant prendre du bon temps avant de repartir dans sa morne routine, loin des siens, réchauffé uniquement par le souffle incandescent d'une dragonne en colère.

Charlie entra alors dans les trois semaines les plus formidables de son existence. Il mangeait au Terrier, se sentant toujours en décalage par rapport au reste de sa famille, qui ne vivait que pour l'amour de ses proches, pour les ventres ronds, les bébés qui pleuraient, et y passait ses journées, faisant du Quidditch, riant, bref, faisant tout pour paraître le plus normal possible. Et chaque soir, il rejoignait sa petite chambre à l'auberge, où l'autre l'attendait impatiemment, lui laissant à peine le temps de l'embrasser avant de se jeter sur lui et de lui faire l'amour sauvagement. À mesure que la date fatidique de son départ approchait, leurs jeux se firent plus calmes, plus longs. Plus doux, surtout. Comme si chacun cherchait à rendre parfait leurs derniers moments de vie commune. Après, ils retourneraient à leur vie de tous les jours, et s'oublieraient.

Un soir, deux jours avant qu'il ne parte, son amant ne se jeta pas sur lui quand il entra. Il l'attendait, assis sur le lit, une mine blafarde sur le visage. Ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe? » Demanda Charlie, en s'asseyant auprès de lui.

« Je... j'ai pas envie que ça se termine. Avoua le jeune homme dans un filet de voix. Çela avait du lui coûter beaucoup de le dire.

- J'ai pas envie non plus, mais je peux pas quitter mon boulot pour toi. Et je croyais que tu ne voulais pas t'engager.

- Bien sur que je ne veux pas m'engager! Je suis marié! Mais quand tu seras parti, il faudra que je vive avec ma femme en permanence, et je ne me vois pas prendre un autre amant! C'est toi que je veux! »

Le ton de sa voix était rageur, mais Charlie y voyait encore l'influence d'une enfance gâtée. Il oubliait parfois que son formidable amant était plus jeune que lui, et pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'on lui refuse quelque chose. Il était touché par ce qu'il disait, même s'il n'y avait rien de romantique la-dessous. Juste un besoin mutuel d'oublier leurs vies quand ils entraient dans cette pièce, mettant tout entre parenthèses pour profiter de l'instant présent.

« C'est toi aussi que je veux. Mais, même si je reculais mon départ, je ne pourrais pas continuer indéfiniment. Il faudra bien que je retourne en Roumanie un jour, et puis ma famille va se poser des questions.

- Trouve une excuse! Je peux louer un appartement à Londres, et tu leur diras que tu as un emploi là-bas. Reste encore...

- Venant de toi, tout paraît si simple.

- Parce que c'est simple! Reste! »

Le jeune homme était accroché à lui. Et Charlie avait toujours du mal à rester sur ses positions quand il faisait cette tête là, surtout qu'il paraissait décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau. Il fallait aussi avouer que le rouquin n'était pas pressé de repartir, si bien qu'il finit par soupirer et entourer son frêle amant de ses bras. « C'est d'accord. Mais deux mois, pas plus. »

Dans un soupir de soulagement, l'autre l'embrassa avec bonheur. Encore un autre de ces baisers fourbes.

~o~

« Ow... »

Sa tête tournait à toute vitesse. Rejetant sa couverture, faisant frissonner son amant, qui dormait encore, il se dirigea dans la pénombre vers la salle de bain, où il eut juste le temps de s'agripper au lavabo avant d'y vomir. Dégouté, il se rinça ensuite la bouche et nettoya d'un sort les traces, avant de ressortir et de trouver son amant sur le chambranle, adossé contre une poutre, un air inquiet sur le visage. Avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, il vint quémander un baiser, que l'autre lui accorda volontiers, jouant avec sa langue dans un balai désormais connu. L'attirant de nouveau vers le canapé, où ils avaient passé la nuit, n'ayant pas le temps d'attendre leur chambre, il s'y laissa tomber, alors que Charlie grimpait sur lui, prêt pour un nouveau round. Aujourd'hui, on était Dimanche, et le Dimanche, son amant avait toute la journée à lui accorder. Ils étaient 'ensemble' depuis un mois et demi maintenant, et son jeune amant avait tenu ses promesses, en jouant de ses relations pour lui trouver un appartement exigu sous les combes en plein Londres, qu'ils avaient passé une journée à aménager entre deux galipettes.

« Tu es malade?

- Non, non, ça doit être ce que j'ai mangé hier qui n'est pas passé, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Humph, voilà ce qui arrive à manger des plats préparés par ta mère.

- Roh, tu ne vas pas recommencer, ils sont très bons, ses plats. »

Il savait que son amant les aimaient, mais son orgueil était trop grand pour qu'il l'avoue. Alors, il le laissait dire, avec des yeux rieurs, pendant qu'ils échangeaient encore une myriade de baisers avant de replonger dans l'extase.

Trois jours plus tard, Charlie dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'allait pas si bien qu'il pensait. Tous les matins, il vomissait, ce qui commençait sérieusement à inquiéter son partenaire, et, parfois, en journée, il se sentait nauséeux. Pressé par l'autre, il se décida enfin à aller à Saint Mangouste, renvoyant son amant à son travail. Il était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul.

Transplanant à St Mangouste, il se rendit à l'accueil, où la vieille grincheuse l'envoya au service du troisième étage, celui des empoisonnements. Si elle aussi se mettait à douter des qualités nutritives et sanitaires du pudding de Molly, où allait le monde... Il entra dans une petite salle d'attente, soulagé de voir qu'il y était seul. Il se voyait mal faire la conversation à qui que ce soit, surtout que cela finirait par revenir aux oreilles de ses parents et qu'il ne voulait pas les inquiéter.

« Monsieur Weasley? Entrez je vous prie. »

Le médicomage, un peu plus jeune que lui, vétu d'une blouse blanche, le fit entrer dans son cabinet, et commença à lui poser des questions.

« Depuis quand avez-vous ces symptômes?

- Je dirais... une semaine. Des nausées le matin, certaines odeurs sont insupportables... ça passe en fin de journée.

- Oh. Hum, et bien... je crois que je vais vous auscultez.

- Vous savez ce que j'ai?

- Oui et non. Vos symptômes correspondent à une maladie assez courante, mais elle ne touche pas les hommes en général... »

Complètement déboussolé, Charlie retira sa robe de sorcier et son pull, présentant au médecin son torse musclé et couvert de cicatrices. Celui çi le tapota de sa baguette, en divers endroits, faisant luire son ventre d'une étrange lueur verte. Il lui demanda ensuite de s'allonger et d'enlever son pantalon, si bien qu'il finit en boxer sous l'œil appréciateur du médicomage. Au bout d'un long moment, où Charlie ne l'entendit plus que marmonner dans un langage médical incompréhensible, le médecin lui fit signe de se rhabiller et alla s'asseoir à son bureau en se retenant de rire.

« Que se passe-t-il?

- Rien de bien méchant, j'ai juste trouvé ce qui vous arrive.

- Alors? Ce n'est pas grave?

- Tout dépend... De vous, de votre compagnon. »

Minute. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il était gay. Ni en couple. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas en couple, c'était purement... sexuel. Rien de plus. Non?

« De mon compagnon?

Il a du vouloir vous faire une surprise, cela faisait des années que je n'ai pas vu un utérus magique aussi bien formé. Félicitations, vous êtes enceint. »

CHTOMP, fit Charlie en s'évanouissant.

Une heure et une demi-douzaine de calmants, d'explications du médecin et de jurons lancés dans toutes les langues, Charlie ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. Il fallait qu'il choisisse un gynécologue pour le suivi de la grossesse, qu'il l'annonce (ouch) à son amant, sa famille... Il était pas dans la merde. Déjà, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, retourner chez lui pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment il était enceint, et surement pas par l'influence du saint esprit.

« Vous savez, ce n'est peut-être pas votre amant qui est à l'origine de votre grossesse. Qui prépare vos plats?

- Ma mère.

- Euh... elle sait pour vous?

- Non. Je ne crois pas qu'elle serait du genre à savoir concocter des potions pareilles, et encore moins à les essayer sur moi..

- C'est un mystère.. Vous devriez voir un expert en potions, il pourra peut-être trouver son origine. C'est en dessus de mes compétences, malheureusement, il y a un tel imbrioglo de plantes différentes que c'est difficile à retracer. Quand à avorter...

- Je crois que je connais quelqu'un qui pourra m'aider. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Charlie Weasley transplanait à Pré-au-lard pour aller voir un ami de la famille.

« Charlie! Comment vas-tu?

- Mal, et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Tu pourrais me rendre un service, s'il te plait?

- Bien sur, aucun problème, allons dans mon bureau. »

Le roux eut un sourire. Il avait bien fait de penser à Neville, ce gosse était une perle rare, et il avait suffisamment de cicatrices pour que Charlie se sente en confiance avec lui. Entre scarifiés, il fallait s'entendre.

Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, dans le bureau de l'assistant professeur de botanique, le jeune homme s'assit sur un fauteuil, invitant Neville à en faire de même. Il valait mieux qu'il soit assis.

« Je suis enceint. »

Neville le regarda, cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, rougit, avant de sortir d'une voix aigüe, « Quoi?

- Je suis enceint. Et je sais pas comment.

- Oh. Je pensais avoir mal entendu... Et en quoi puis-je t'aider?

- J'aimerais savoir si tu peux.. enfin, si tu peux faire quelque chose pour que ça disparaisse.

- Tu veux t'en débarrasser?

- Neville, regarde moi. Est ce que j'ai l'air d'un homme qui rêve d'avoir un alien dans le ventre pendant neuf mois?

- Non mais... enfin, tu l'as pas fait tout seul, non? Ton amant a le droit de savoir.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que je le mette au courant. Je sais pas du tout comment il réagirait, et je suis sûr qu'il ne veut pas d'un gosse. Surtout pas de moi. Et même, j'en veux pas.

- Dis moi qui il est, au moins. »

Charlie chuchota un nom, le visage en feu, et Neville éclata de rire.

« En effet, je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait... Rien que la tête de sa famille, voir de la tienne, ce serait magnifique à voir...

- Oui, mais j'aimerais éviter. Tu peux m'aider?

- Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Dans les cas dit « normaux », c'est déjà assez difficile de perdre l'enfant, à cause de sa magie qui se développe, mais dans ton cas...

- J'en mourrais?

- Tout dépend de la potion. Si on trouve un antidote, ça pourra aider... Je vais te faire une prise de sang pour analyser tout ça, et on sera fixé rapidement.

- D'accord... Mais Harry dit que tu es une quiche en potions.

- J'ai un peu évolué, on va dire. Et c'est surtout le professeur Snape qui me terrorisait. »

Neville lui lança un sort, récupérant une fiole de sang, avant de la transvaser dans un alambic aux formes étranges et à l'aspect ancien, si l'on exceptait l'écran d'ordinateur posé juste à coté.

« Là, tu vois, le jus de mandragore sépare les différents composants de ton sang; les globules, l'hémoglobine descend, pendant que les diverses toxines remontent. Après, il suffit de verser une solution de Bleuite, et de laisser la base de données sorcière rechercher les plantes et ingrédients présents. Ca devrait prendre un peu de temps si les ingrédients sont rares. Et dans ce genre de potions, tout est toujours TRES rare. »

Son explication ne remonta pas le moral du rouquin, qui se laissa retomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main vint se poser sur son ventre, cherchant à entrer en contact avec cette petite créature qui se développait en lui. Neville vint à ses cotés, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, et lui demanda comment ils avaient bien pu se rencontrer.

Charlie lui expliqua les conditions assez étranges de leur première nuit, puis expliqua la demande de son amant, avouant avec angoisse qu'il arrivait au bout des deux mois qu'ils s'étaient accordés, et qu'il allait devoir repartir.

« Tu l'aimes?

- Je... j'en sais rien. C'est un bon coup, il est beau, intelligent, mais...

- Charlie.. est ce que tu crois que tu serais resté avec lui si tu ne l'aimais pas? Il a toujours été beau et intelligent, ça ne date pas d'hier, mais on ne peut pas dire que ses actes parlent en sa faveur.

- Je sais, mais il est tellement différent avec moi. C'est comme s'il y avait deux personnes différentes en lui... Mais ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça, je veux dire, s'il m'aime -ce qui n'est pas du touuut certain- et que je l'aime, on ne se cacherait pas, au contraire, il n'inventerait pas des excuses pour venir me voir...

- Je crois que vous ne savez pas où vous en êtes, surtout. Mais pense-y: est ce que tu crois qu'il aurait mis tout en œuvre pour te garder auprès de lui, s'il ne passait pas la majeure partie de son temps avec toi, s'il n'avait pas des sentiments à ton égard? C'est déjà difficile pour toi de l'avouer à ta famille, mais si lui est marié, ce doit l'être encore plus. Et puis, ça ferait scandale. Et il fait attention à son image. »

Un petit bruit cristallin retentit, et Neville alla s'affairer parmi ses potions, laissant Charlie songeur. Il s'était promis de couper les ponts car ce n'était pas une bonne solution pour eux, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il ne rêvait que de finir sa vie avec lui. Peu lui importait le regard des gens, il était près à rejeter père et mère pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas d'un enfant. Pas maintenant, pas si tôt, et puis, foi de Weasley, il n'avait fait la femme que peu de fois, bien qu'étant plus petit que son amant. Si, dans un futur lointain, dans une vie où ils seraient ensemble, enfant il devait y avoir, ce ne serait pas à lui de le porter, il pouvait le jurer.

« Oh, elles sont pas courantes ces herbes...

- Tu as trouvé?

- Pas tout, mais je peux déjà commencer à diagnostiquer... Mais là, je vois vraiment pas comment t'aurais pu boire ce genre de potion.

- Ah? Pourquoi?

- Ben, le lys de dragon rachique, on en trouve sur les pentes des montagnes de Roumanie, et encore, seulement sur les anciens lieux de pontes des dragons rouges.

- …

- T'es allé en Roumanie dernièrement?

- …

- Tu.. tu travailles pas la-bas, non? »

CHTOMP, refit Charlie en s'évanouissant de nouveau.

Au réveil, de forte mauvaise humeur, le roux commença à incendier de bêtises les femmes roumaines, leurs corps, leurs âmes, leurs appâts, leur méchanceté, leur liqueur, et surtout, surtout, ses foutus hormones de célibataire bi ayant fait abstinence pendant deux ans. Neville réprima un fou-rire alors que Charlie, d'une voix désespérée, lui racontait son petit « tour » chez les roumaines, et se promit d'aller faire un tour par la-bas. Après tout, elles avaient de sérieuses bases en botanique...

« Maintenant qu'on sait comment j'ai ingurgité cette potion, on va pouvoir trouver un remède. »

Neville arrêta aussitôt de rire.

« Je crains que ce ne soit plus compliqué que prévu. Ça doit bien faire cinq-six mois que ton corps a commencé à changer. Au départ, comme tu n'avais personne, il y avait peu de risques que tu tombes enceint, mais si ça fait plus d'un mois que le bébé se développe...

- Mais j'en veux pas!

- Je sais, Charlie, je sais. Mais il va falloir que tu choisisses, et vite. Soit tu le gardes, ton amant est d'accord, et tout ira bien, soit on t'opères, mais t'as une chance sur trois de t'en sortir en vie. Et une sur deux d'être un cracmol pour le restant de tes jours.

- Mais...

- Le bébé et toi vous êtes liés. Il grandit entouré de ta magie, il baigne dedans, et il commence à construire la sienne, mais au départ, elles sont emmêlées, pour ne pas que ta magie l'attaque en croyant qu'il s'agit d'un virus. Si on l'enlève maintenant, il risque d'aspirer ta magie en mourant. Plus tôt, ca aurait été possible, mais là...

- Donc, je vais devoir le garder? Mais qu'est ce que je vais lui dire? Il va me jeter...

- Je ne crois pas. De toute façon, à sa naissance il y a une chance sur deux qu'il lui ressemble, et puis, vu comment tu m'en as parlé, je crois qu'il tient à toi avec ou sans bébé. »

Le jeune homme semblait convaincu de ses paroles, ce qui rassura légèrement Charlie. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire, il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il allait être père. Père avec lui. Ça ressemblait à une mauvaise blague, à un coup du sort dont il se serait bien passé. En même temps, avoir un enfant de lui serait peut-être l'une des seules bonnes choses qui lui arriverait jamais.

Alors qu'il entrait dans le salon, deux bras vinrent serrer sa taille avec douceur, l'englobant dans l'étreinte du magnifique homme qui partageait sa vie. Il reposa sa tête dans le cou de son amant, soufflant sur ses mèches pour qu'elles caressent la peau d'albâtre de son compagnon, et embrassa avec passion les lèvres douces de l'autre. Après quelques minutes à s'aimer, à échanger leur air, Charlie sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et rompit leur baiser pour se retourner et faire face à la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arrivé depuis longtemps, et qu'il allait sans doute perdre à cause d'une bête aventure. Celui-ci s'inquiéta, et prit son visage entre ses mains fines, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça ne va toujours pas mieux? »

Charlie tourna la tête de gauche à droite, avant de reprendre son rôle d'homme fort, et serra son amant contre lui. Ce qui ne manqua pas de finir de l'inquiéter.

« Charlie, qu'est ce qui se passe?

- Je... J'attends un enfant de toi. »

CHTOMP, fit l'autre en tombant au sol.

_J'aimais tout chez toi; ton sourire, tes tâches de rousseur, ta façon de dévorer mon corps du regard, ta manière d'être dominant malgré le fait que je te dépassais d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, tes cicatrices, tes larges mains calleuses sur ma peau. Ton humour Weasley qui a fini par conquérir mon cœur, tes petites attentions, ce rituel de m'embrasser à m'en faire perdre le souffle lorsque je devais partir. _

_Te souviens-tu, de mon arrivée dans cette chambre miteuse d'hôtel, ce rendez-vous pris sans même se connaître, juste pour s'aimer une nuit. Ton regard empli de désir et d'attente, dont j'ai cru qu'il se teinterait de déception à mon entrée. Mais non, tu n'as pas pris peur, au contraire, tu m'as __plaqué contre toi, embrassé comme si le monde allait s'écrouler. Tu as fait vibrer les cordes de mon __corps, mon esprit et mon cœur d'une main si experte durant cette nuit, tu as donné tant alors que je peinais à te rendre la pareille. J'étais vierge, tu sais, avant toi. Oui, je sais, j'étais marié, mais je n'en voulais pas, de cette femme enfant, aussi inexpérimentée que moi, cette femme que j'ai appris à apprécier, même si tu reste l'homme de ma vie. Car tu l'as été, dés l'instant où, dépassant la haine qui lie nos deux familles, tu as attrapé mon bras pour me pousser dans cette chambre. Cette chambre que j'ai tant chérie pour être le lien, le seul au départ, qui nous unissait. Cette chambre où, pendant deux semaines, j'ai appris ce qu'était l'amour, les caresses, les baisers, les sourires. Je t'aime_.

* * *

><p>Suite d'ici quelques jours~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pas à moi, tout à J K Rowling.  
>Author Note: Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de reviews (mais continuez comme ça mes petits)! Voilà la suite!<p>

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

><p>Charlie eut droit à un réveil assez proche de celui qui avait été le sien quelques heures plus tôt: « Quequiquoihein, tu me fais marcher? ». Il démentit, les yeux fixés au sol, attendant la rupture, la claque, les sorts. Remarquant cela, son amant se calma un instant, prit une longue inspiration en se passant une main dans les cheveux et d'un geste doux, il passa deux doigts sur son menton, avant de prendre le visage du roux entre ses longs doigts fins, et d'ancrer ses yeux dans les siens.<p>

« Hé, je ne vais pas te frapper tu sais. »

Le jeune Weasley détourna les yeux, toujours au bord des larmes. Certes, on lui avait dit qu'il gagnerait en émotivité, mais il n'aimait pas du tout laisser voir ses faiblesses. En l'occurrence, sa faiblesse principale l'attira dans ses bras, en murmurant des « Shhh, ca va aller », et les bondes lâchèrent. S'agrippant à l'autre comme à une bouée, il se mit à sangloter, ne sachant pas exactement s'il était sorti d'affaire ou si l'homme de sa vie allait faire ses valises et s'en aller.

Mais qu'il était bête. C'était son appartement, c'était donc à Charlie de partir. S'arrachant à ces bras si chéris, il se mit à bredouiller qu'il allait partir, qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui, et des tas de bêtises dans le même ton. Durant tout ce temps, son (ancien?) amant resta stoïque, ce qui finit de le convaincre qu'il faisait ce qu'il fallait, et il prit la direction de la porte, complètement brisé.

Au dernier moment, une poigne forte le retint par un bras, et le père de son enfant le tira en arrière, les faisant tout deux tomber au sol. Avant que le roux n'ait repris ses esprits, son amant l'embrassait à pleine bouche, tirant sur ses cheveux pour coller plus encore leurs visages, avec une passion qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais connu. Lorsque tous deux n'eurent plus d'air, Charlie resta sur le sol, alors que l'autre rejetait la tête en arrière, avant de demander d'une voix sourde, ses yeux devenus deux billes noires flamboyant dans la pénombre du salon; « Maintenant, je peux parler? Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir, ni de t'obliger à avorter, ni quoi que ce soit qui te ferait du mal. Je sais bien que tu es aussi perdu que moi, mais on est ensemble sur ce coup là. »

Le plus jeune respirait la détermination et la confiance, ce qui rassura le roux. Tout irait bien. Ils restaient ensemble.

Deux jours plus tard, ils transplanèrent à St Mangouste pour aller voir leur nouveau médicomage. Charlie ne tenait pas à ce que cela s'ébruite: que ce soit sa relation amoureuse ou sa grossesse. Son amant avait proposé de prendre son médecin de famille, pour s'assurer de son silence vu qu'il était déjà sous serment sorcier, et le roux avait accepté, autant pour lui faire plaisir que pour sauvegarder les apparences. Il avait beaucoup trop peur de la réaction de son entourage pour leur annoncer les nouvelles. La seule personne qu'ils avaient vu était Neville, qui avait explosé de rire devant leurs têtes lorsqu'ils étaient venus le voir pour lui demander des explications plus précises. Comme son camarade de classe prenait mal son hilarité, il avait essuyé ses larmes en s'excusant, avant d'ajouter qu'ils étaient le couple le plus improbable qu'il avait jamais vu.

Charlie ne voulait toujours pas de ce bébé qui s'immisçait dans sa relation avec son amant, alors que celui-çi prenait la chose beaucoup mieux. Il était même ravi d'avoir un enfant pour perpétuer sa lignée, ajoutant avec humour que ce serait bien le premier à combiner leurs deux sangs. La différence d'âge et l'expérience y était sans doute pour quelque chose; chacun voyant la vie à travers un filtre différent.

Cachés par un Glamour, les deux hommes marchèrent jusqu'à un cabinet où une jeune femme leur demanda de patienter un instant. Assis sur des chaises peu confortables, Charlie se sentait plus gêné que jamais. Son amant avait posé une main sur son ventre, comme s'il cherchait à sentir le bébé; un bébé qui n'était surement pas à un stade assez avancé pour cela.

Le médecin vint enfin les accueillir, laissant le dragonnier stupéfait. Il s'était attendu à un vieil homme revêche, à un médicomage-homme d'affaires, mais surement pas à la pulpeuse blonde d'une trentaine d'année qui leur fit un grand sourire avant de les conduire dans son bureau. Elle était toute en rondeurs, le regard glissait sur elle sans jamais accrocher une seule arête, et Charlie pensa que ce devait être une sacrée femme, pour être devenue la médicomage de la famille de son amant, et pas la maitresse.

Son ébahissement avait amusé le père de son enfant au départ, mais il finit par lui donner un coup de coude insistant et un peu énervé en voyant qu'il n'était pas capable de détourner les yeux de cette certes charmante créature mais surtout médecin. Le rouquin déglutit et tourna ses yeux vers son jeune amant, s'étonnant de voir une forme de jalousie dans ses yeux.

« C'est notre médecin, alors arrête de la regarder comme... comme ça! » Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, faisant frissonner le plus agé. Il adorait ce petit ton colérique dont le jeune homme n'avait même pas conscience, et il adorait le voir fusiller la médicomage comme si elle était une rivale.

« Je suis juste surpris, mais si ce n'est pas suffisant pour te convaincre, attends qu'on soit rentrés pour que je te montre comment je te regarde... » Susurra Charlie en frôlant du nez la nuque de son compagnon, manquant le faire gémir.

L'entretien avec la médicomage dura plus d'une heure, entre l'examen médical à proprement parler et la discussion pour expliquer tout ce qui allait se passer, les changements physiques auquel le jeune homme devait s'attendre, plus une panoplie de potions à prendre chaque jour pour éviter des carences chez le futur bébé. Charlie écouta le tout sur un petit nuage, ayant encore du mal à croire qu'il était bien là, même si la main de son irrésistible amant était dans la sienne, caressant de son pouce le dessus de celle-çi.

Dés qu'ils furent rentrés, le Weasley partit s'affaler dans le canapé, en grognant. À 34 ans, il commençait à se trouver un peu vieux pour porter un enfant, surtout si c'était pour voir son ventre enfler comme celui de sa mère lorsqu'elle attendait les jumeaux. À cette pensée, il écarquilla les yeux, s'attirant une question de la part de son homme, qui était en train d'enlever sa lourde robe de sorcier.

« Que se passe-t-il?

- Rien, je pensais juste qu'on a de la chance que la légendaire 'fécondité' Weasley n'ai pas fonctionné et que je sois pas enceint de jumeaux.

- Oh mon dieu oui. Tu imagines deux bébés avec _nos_ gènes? La vieille MacGonagall ne tiendrait pas une semaine. »

Le fait que son amant pense déjà à leur avenir lointain procura une sensation étrange au rouquin, qu'il mit sur le compte de la grossesse. Se relevant en souplesse, il approcha d'un pas mesuré son jeune compagnon, bien que son regard affamé ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination sur ce qu'il voulait lui faire.

« La médicomage n'avait pas dit que ta libido allait se décupler sous peu? Demanda innocemment son jeune amant.

- Aurais-tu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur?

- Peuh. C'est moi le jeune içi, mais je m'inquiète pour tes reins, mon amour... »

Charlie ne répondit rien, se contentant d'embrasser passionnément cet irrespectueux jeune homme, incapable de lui retourner ce surnom sous l'émotion. Et bientôt, plus une seule pensée cohérente ne put traverser leurs esprits et leurs corps emmêlés.

La période où le roux se sentait près à vomir chaque jour était enfin passée, ainsi que la date normale de son retour en Roumanie. Mais son amant, sachant pertinemment que le trentenaire n'aurait pas supporter de se tourner les pouces sous prétexte qu'il était enceint, s'arrangea pour lui trouver un emploi au Service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Un poste certes bien placé, mais qui n'impliquait aucune descente sur le terrain, uniquement le coté administratif. Et pour Charlie, qui était habitué à travailler au grand air sans horaires fixes, se fiant au soleil pour calculer l'heure, c'était un challenge que d'être assis à un bureau sept heures par jour.

Sa mère avait été agréablement surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait décroché ce poste, le déclarant dorénavant mur et près à épouser une gentille petite sorcière. Cela faisait parfois sourire le dragonnier qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait s'il lui ramenait la 'gentille petite sorcière' qui partageait sa vie.

Mais l'inconvénient de sa désormais officielle présence en Angleterre faisait qu'il était dorénavant de tous les évènements. En tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il lui fallait aller aux commémorations officielles, aux anniversaires des décès de ses amis morts pendant la guerre, aux galas donnés par le Ministère à l'approche des élections, etc. Et il ne comptait pas les invitations familiales, les soirées 'entre hommes' qui étaient des excuses pour aller écumer les bars pour se plaindre des femmes. Ce qui était le plus dur pour lui, c'était de ne rien montrer de sa condition et de ne pas se trahir lorsqu'il était amené à croiser son amant dans les couloirs du Ministère ou en dehors.

Celui-çi était un ange. Toujours là quand il en avait besoin, passant ses nuits à l'appartement, ses journées de congés à ses cotés, Charlie le soupçonnant d'avoir abandonner complètement sa femme. Et il se sentait coupable, un peu. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme de près, mais ce devait être dur pour une jeune mariée, même si c'était une union arrangée, de ne pas se sentir aimer par son mari. Et si Charlie n'avait pas répondu à la petite annonce, que ce serait-il passé? Son amant aurait-il trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ou serait-il retourné dans le lit conjugal? Aurait-il fini par apprécier cette femme pour ce qu'elle était, fini par l'aimer assez pour ne pas la tromper?

Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement, et même s'il la plaignait, n'aurant pas voulu se trouver à sa place, il ne voulait pas perdre cette relation avec son compagnon, pour rien au monde. Et petit à petit, il venait à accepter sa nouvelle condition.

Ce soir, pourtant, il avait dit à son merveilleux amant de ne pas venir, ou bien de s'attendre à le voir arriver tard, car il était invité à l'éternel repas dominical Weasley. S'il arrivait parfois à y déroger, cette fois-çi sa mère lui avait bien fait comprendre que son quota d'absences était épuisé. Il fallait qu'il commence à penser à faire une liste d'excuse pour plus tard, quand son ventre serait trop proéminent pour passer pour une simple prise de poids ou lorsque les Glamours seraient trop dangereux à exécuter pour sa santé. Enfin, il lui restait un peu de temps pour y penser, encore.

Le début du repas se passa normalement, et le brouhaha ambiant permit à Charlie de se réhabituer à devoir parler avec une voix forte pour se faire entendre, à devoir tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce que ses frères lui disaient, tout en évitant d'écouter les hurlements braillards du petit James qui commençait à faire ses dents et en faisait profiter tout le monde. Il devait juste faire semblant pendant quelques heures, d'être encore un Weasley pur et dur, quelqu'un d'habitué au vacarme, aux blagues salaces et aux discussions franches. Merlin comme son amant et son calme lui manquait...

Après avoir réussi à échapper au verre de Whisky Pur Feu rituel de fin de repas que les hommes s'accordaient pendant que les femmes allaient coucher les petits et discutaient doucement dans le petit salon – puisque pour une fois le repas avait lieu chez les Potter – en prétextant reprendre le travail tôt le lendemain matin, le roux alla se poser un moment dans la salle de bain, histoire de se rafraichir les idées. Il n'était plus aussi jeune qu'il l'aurait voulu, et la grossesse semblait prendre beaucoup de ses forces, pour qu'un simple repas ne le mette dans un état pareil, mais il se sentait épuisé, et ne souhaitait que pouvoir rentrer se coucher. Elles étaient belles les histoires de grossesse dans lesquelles les mères se sentaient fraiches, belles et énergiques, vraiment. Et dire qu'il n'en était qu'à quatre mois. Pour un peu, il aurait vraiment prié que l'enfant ne naisse prématuré, mais non, il ne fallait pas penser comme ça.

Un bruit de porte le fit se retourner vivement, et il sourit à sa petite soeur et son ventre proéminent qui se frayait un chemin vers un placard pour en sortir un paquet de couches. Voilà à quoi une personne enceinte devait ressembler. Vibrante de vie, les joues roses, les yeux contenant ce petit secret, cette fierté de porter une vie, la douceur et le calme d'une jeune femme qui sait ce qui l'attend. Pas à un homme comme lui, couvert de cicatrices, perdu et pas du tout près à élever un gosse. C'était bien beau, de lui donner la vie, mais après? Le nourrir, le changer, l'habiller, l'éduquer? Il ne put donc plus longtemps la regarder, et serra les bords du lavabo entre ses mains en attendant que sa soudaine mélancolie ne passe.

« Charlie, tu peux me parler, tu sais.

- Hu? Mais tout va bien! Il n'avait quand même pas une si mauvaise mine pour que sa sœur ne le remarque, non?

- Oh arrête, tu peux tromper les autres mais j'ai toujours su quand tu avais des soucis. Tu as cette grosse barre entre les sourcils et tu n'arrêtes pas de tripoter ton pendentif quand tu penses avoir fait une erreur. Alors, maintenant, explique moi ce qui ne va pas. »

Grillé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être si facile à lire, surtout par une gamine qu'il n'avait quasiment cotoyé que pendant les vacances, dans son enfance, et pendant la guerre. Comment pouvait-elle avoir remarqué ça si vite, alors que lui même ne savait pas qu'il avait des gestes nerveux? L'envie de protester pour la forme lui passa vite alors que Ginny lui lançait un regard perçant digne de sa mère, et il détourna les yeux, acculé. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, tout simplement. C'était tellement grotesque qu'elle lui rirait au nez, ou le rejetterait, en parlerait à tout le monde et ensuite.. Ensuite il n'aurait plus de famille. Il devait penser à quelque chose de convainquant, suffisamment sérieux pour qu'elle morde à l'accio, mais pas trop loufoque pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Merde, s'il avait su, il aurait demandé de l'aide à son amant, lui au moins avait toujours une excuse valable dans la poche.

« Ce n'est rien, juste des souçis au boulot...

- Oh arrête de me mentir! Tu as vécu sur le terrain pendant près de dix ans et tu vas me dire que tu as des ennuis maintenant, avec la paperasse? Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu es revenu en Angleterre après tant de temps, alors que tu étais fait pour ce job, que tu l'adorais! Alors tu as interet à me dire la vérité, Charlie Weasley, parce que si tout le monde est content de te voir et ne se pose pas de questions, je peux t'assurer que je flaire le mensonge à dix kilomètres.

- T'énerves pas! C'est bon, t'es pas ma mère non plus! J'ai des emmerdes, j'ai mes raisons, j'ai pas besoin de te faire un compte rendu oh! On est plus à la guerre alors lache moi avec ta fausse préoccupation à la con! »

C'était sorti tout seul, et il le regretta aussitôt, alors que le visage jovial de sa cadette se fermait d'un coup et qu'elle prenait un air beaucoup moins amical. Par Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ses nerfs le lachent au mauvais moment, en réponse à une simple question? Elle lui aurait parlé comme ça un an auparavant, il lui aurait foutu une petite taloche sur le haut de la tête en la traitant de gamine et lui aurait dit de se méler de ses affaires, il ne l'aurait pas envoyer se faire voir comme ça. Alors là, c'était sur que pour le coup, elle allait se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout, brillant Charlie, très brillant!

La rouquine sortit sa baguette de sa poche alors qu'il tentait de bredouiller de pitoyables excuses que ni lui ni elle ne prirent en compte, et jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce, fermant la porte à clé, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire. Quelle scène devaient-ils offrir, tous les deux dans la salle de bain avec des mines aussi peu enjouées. Une vraie pièce de théâtre.

« Maintenant, je veux la vérité. Et ne t'avises pas de me mentir parce que je n'hésiterais pas à recourir à _n'importe quel moyen_ pour la savoir. »

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en l'entendant appuyer dangereusement sur sa fin de phrase; il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait de nombreux moyens de lui faire tout avouer, mais il avait encore peur des conséquences. S'il pouvait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'induire en erreur? Transformer l'histoire? Mais comment? La frustration prenait lentement la place de la panique, et il se fustigeait de ne pas être aussi bon menteur que ses frères, aussi intelligent. Lui, il n'avait jamais eu que le Quidditch et les créatures dans la tête, pas la rapidité d'action nécessaire à se sortir de ce genre de situation.

« Écoute, Charlie, je ne suis pas ton ennemie, tu l'as dit toi même, on n'est plus en guerre, alors explique moi, tout simplement. Si j'ai réussi à me rendre compte que quelque chose te tracasse, combien de temps crois tu que Maman va mettre avant de s'en apercevoir? Et ca fait toujours du bien de parler. »

L'envie, grande, très grande, de tout balancer. Mais ce n'était pas que son secret, pas en entier. Et s'il commençait à parler, la suite viendrait toute seule, et il finirait par trahir l'homme qu'il... l'homme qu'il aimait. Son refus de parler cependant ne vint pas décourager la jeune femme ni la renvoyer dans une harangue enflammée, au contraire, elle prit un air mystérieux qu'il n'aima guère, avant de se mettre à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts.

« De un, tu restes en Angleterre pendant deux mois en congé prolongé. De deux, tu passes tes journées au Terrier, mais tu rentres tous les soirs et on te voit rarement le week-end. De trois, tu finis par te trouver miraculeusement un boulot au Ministère, mais personne n'entend parler d'une recherche d'appartement. De quatre, tu refuses de boire, tu sembles dégouté par certains aliments, tu nous regardes, Hermione et moi, avec un drôle d'air, et tu observes Harry dés qu'il s'occupe de James. Je continue comme ça, ou?

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais promets moi, s'il te plait, de ne rien dire, à personne, même pas à Harry. Et de ne pas me demander plus de détails, d'accord? Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas de mon ressort et... Ca pourrait finir mal.

- Mal, pour toi?

- Pour tout le monde, surtout. C'est-Je ne me suis même pas habitué moi même à l'idée alors-C'est difficile mais- »

Il n'eut cependant pas besoin d'en dire beaucoup plus pour sentir la jeune femme l'enserrer autant que faire se peut dans son état de grossesse dans ses bras en lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer et qu'elle garderait le secret. Il ne lui en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour craquer et lui raconter, à propos de la potion, de son mystérieux petit ami dont il refusa de donner le nom, de la grossesse. De ses peurs, surtout, d'être un mauvais père, de perdre l'enfant en cours de route et de se sentir presque soulagé si jamais cela devait arriver, d'avoir l'impression de n'être qu'un poids, un monstre.

_Tu n'as jamais montré à quel point tout cela te faisait peur. À quel point tu te sentais prisonnier de cet état. Tu avais toujours ce petit sourire quand je parlais d'un nous, quand je posais mes mains sur ton ventre, idiot gamin que j'étais, tu croyais que ça viendrait plus tard, que mon enthousiasme finirait par te contaminer, tu espérais pouvoir me ressembler et accepter cette petite vie qui poussait en toi. Et je n'ai rien vu. Je ne pensais plus qu'au bébé, à la joie qu'il nous apporterait, je faisais des plans sur la comète, sans voir où cela pouvait nous mener. À ma façon, j'occultais le drame qui pouvait advenir, je faisais semblant de ne pas savoir à quel point tout cela était dangereux, éphémère. J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour... Je t'aime._

* * *

><p>La suite très prochainement! Merci d'avoir lu =)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: J.K. Rowling a tout inventé, sauf la présente histoire.  
>Note: Euh... pardon? Désolé? Etant donné que la dernière update a eu lieu il y a presque un an, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire à part vous supplier de me pardonner! Là encore, je n'avais pas prévu la multitude de choses qui m'est tombée dessus, bonnes ou mauvaises, d'ailleurs, mais je vais essayer de faire des efforts et de vous apporter enfin cette fin! Même si, pour l'instant, je vous souhaite juste d'apprécier ce nouveau chapitre... <strong>Bonne lecture!<strong>

* * *

><p>Le temps passa, lentement. Le travail chaque jour comme une douce routine dans laquelle Charlie se donnait à fond, rentrant épuisé chaque soir de devoir porter des dossiers, se concentrer sur des minuscules lignes d'écriture à la plume, déchiffrer les rapports, tout en évitant de croiser trop de connaissances dans les couloirs. Après la première remarque de Georges, qui avait déclaré en plaisantant quelques semaines plus tôt que le travail de secrétaire ne faisait pas de bien à ses poignées d'amour, il avait du se résoudre à lancer le premier Glamour. Mais s'il croisait un Auror, un Langue de Plomb, ou même Bill? Il était quasiment certain qu'ils se rendraient compte du sortilège, et il ne voulait pas devoir répondre à leurs questions. Même son amant n'avait pas pu lui ôter cette paranoïa de la tête, avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.<p>

Et chaque nuit, après avoir essayé de tout oublier dans l'étreinte de son compagnon, c'était la même rengaine, les mêmes questions, les mêmes doutes. Allait-il arriver jusqu'au bout? Qu'est ce qui allait se passer, ensuite? Il n'était même pas sur de l'accouchement, la médicomage avait à chaque fois déclaré qu'il était trop tôt pour se préoccuper de ça, que sa santé importait plus. Mais il voulait savoir! On allait lui ouvrir le bide, ou le bébé sortirait par... enfin, par la seule sortie qu'il pourrait trouver? Rien que de l'imaginer, cela le rendait malade, et il avait beau eu s'examiner, il ne voyait pas de... trou supplémentaire comme chez les femmes. Et oui, il avait eu cette idée par Ginny.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, elle n'avait pas paniqué. Elle n'avait même pas ri, même pas été dégouté, elle était resté là, avec lui, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes ne se sèchent et qu'il ne reprenne contenance. Et depuis, la petite morveuse qu'il avait connu se cachant dans ses jambes ou rougissant pour un rien s'était transformé en gardienne du secret; elle lui avait extorqué l'adresse où il vivait, mais acceptait de ne pouvoir venir que lorsque son amant n'était pas là, elle lui donnait des conseils, surveillait son alimentation, trouvait les excuses dont il avait besoin pendant les repas de famille lorsqu'il fallait qu'il s'éclipse aux toilettes ou qu'il se repose loin du bruit ambiant. Pour le reste des Weasley, c'était comme si les deux jeunes avaient renoués leur lien fraternel et que Charlie tentait de rattraper le temps perdu avec sa petite sœur, et même si Molly semblait suspecter quelque chose, elle ne disait rien. Pour l'instant. Il fallait dire que la naissance de Rose l'avait quelque peu déconcentrée de son enquête et Charlie avait sauté sur l'occasion pour espacer ses visites en arguant que cela lui ferait trop de travail que de devoir préparer les repas pour tant de monde. Ginny avait appuyé également sa proposition, et l'espacement consécutif des réunions permit dans un premier temps au jeune homme de retrouver un peu de calme, un peu de joie dans sa vie.

De retrouver son amant, de passer des soirées tranquilles avec lui, de ne plus penser à ce qui se passait, juste à sa présence incroyable à ses cotés. Même le fait qu'il commence à marcher plus lourdement, qu'il se plaigne de mal de dos, qu'il ait des envies de nourriture à des heures improbables et qu'il ne sauce ses pancakes avec de la moutarde ne semblait le rebuter, au contraire. Il était là, toujours, prévenant, cherchant à l'accommoder au mieux. Il ne paraissait pas dégouter de le voir fondre en larmes pour un cadeau, s'énerver pour un sort qui ne marche pas bien, rien ne semblait l'atteindre, il était... heureux. Tellement heureux dans sa bulle que Charlie n'osait pas lui parler.

Cela le sapait de l'intérieur, petit à petit. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal, vivre la vie avec son amant comme elle venait, avoir le même état d'esprit que dix ans auparavant, quand seul comptait le jour présent, et que le futur n'était qu'une vague notion que l'on repoussait de la main? Pourquoi tout était-il devenu aussi compliqué? Il savait bien que cela faisait partie du quotidien des « adultes », de se prendre la tête pour rien, mais il n'aimait pas ce qu'il devenait, cet homme aigri qui devait simuler des sourires, trouver le courage de rire. Mentir comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Pourtant, son amant méritait tellement plus. Et il le savait, qu'il n'aurait pas du réagir comme ça, il le savait pertinemment, mais même toutes les nuits passés à se prendre la tête entre les mains, à regarder son visage paisible endormi près de lui, cela ne suffisait pas à faire taire le hurlement incessant de son esprit.

Ce fut un soir, durant le septième mois, que les évènements s'accélérèrent. Un vendredi soir pluvieux, qui lave le sol de toute la poussière accumulée depuis des mois de sècheresse. Ginny venait de partir, avec le petit Albus, son amant ne pourrait pas venir, ayant un diner d'affaires, et il était seul, dans l'appartement assombri par les nuages. Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'allumer les lampes, se sentant aussi lourd qu'une baleine, plus avachi qu'assis dans son fauteuil, à ne rien faire. À penser. La même occupation depuis plus de quatre mois, penser encore et encore, aux « si », à ce qui aurait pu être, ce qui était encore à venir... Un léger coup dans le ventre le fit frissonner, fermer les yeux. Voilà que le petit être rajoutait à la longue liste des problèmes celui de sentir ses os se déplacer à chaque mouvement. Il admirait de plus en plus le courage que les femmes avaient pour accepter un tel traitement pendant neuf mois, pour accepter de devenir grosses, faibles, malades et victimes de coups qui le laissaient parfois plié en deux, le souffle court. Et Ginny qui lui offrait toujours ce même sourire doux, avec un regard qui _savait_. Un regard de mère qui a donné la vie, et qui ne regrette rien. Comment faisait-elle? Quand elle lui avait dit que l'accouchement pour James avait duré plus de neuf heures, il avait failli s'évanouir, encore. C'était tout bonnement impossible que l'espèce humaine ait réussi à survivre tant d'années après un tel traitement.

Ou alors, c'était lui, le problème. C'était lui qui ne voyait que les aspects négatifs, qui ne créait pas ce lien magique entre la « mère » et l'enfant. Comment pouvait-il prévoir ces envies, ces besoins, à ce bébé? Il se voyait mal, après avoir ressenti un coup particulièrement virulent, se relever avec le sourire et expliquer que l'enfant devait tout simplement être de mauvaise humeur. Qu'en savait-il? Pourquoi tout le monde riait et faisait semblant de comprendre quand une femme disait ça? Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Et lui non plus.

Un coup à la porte le fit soudainement sursauter, et avec une grimace contre son amant qui avait sans doute encore du zapper de prendre sa clé, il s'avança doucement dans le corridor, marmonnant un « j'arrive » peu enthousiaste. L'enfant n'était pas des plus coopératifs, donnant des coups de pied ou de tête à n'en plus finir, l'obligeant à serrer les dents et à avancer en canard. Et un pied de nez de plus à son égo.

Il finit à atteindre l'entrée, satisfait de voir qu'il était encore capable de faire cinq mètres sans rouler par terre comme une barrique, et fit jouer la serrure pour permettre à l'autre d'entrer. Le roux avait envie de se passer les nerfs sur quelqu'un, aussi ouvrit-il la bouche pour lui faire remarquer que c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne rentrait pas à trois heures du matin de ces réunions assommantes, avant de remarquer que la personne sur le seuil n'était pas son amant. Cheveux trop longs, bruns, une robe raffinée, et un visage maigre et sévère lui faisait face. Une totale inconnue devant laquelle il resta bouche bée un moment, avant de se rappeler de l'endroit où ils étaient, retrouvant des réflexes de la guerre. La baguette qu'il gardait dans sa poche arrière fut dans sa main droite en un instant, cachée par le bord de la porte, et il s'obligea à prendre un air accueillant, bien que ses yeux restaient froids, pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Trop bien sapée pour être une vendeuse à domicile.

« Oui? C'est pour quoi? »

Son interlocutrice parut sortir de sa transe, ayant passé son temps à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, lui faisant réaliser avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas enlevé son glamour en rentrant. Tant mieux, au final. Vu comment la jeune femme le regardait avec férocité, _haine?_ Il ne savait trop dire, mais son air revêche et sa question directe semblait l'avoir mis dans tous ses états. Cependant, dommage pour elle, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à patienter jusqu'à ce que l'usage de la parole ne lui revienne, et il commença à refermer la porte dans un haussement d'épaules. Juste avant qu'une main fine aux ongles manucurées ne s'oppose à ce mouvement avec force, et que dans une inspiration qui semblait lui couter énormément, la brune n'explique.

« Je sais que vous êtes l'amant de mon mari. »

Dix minutes plus tard, le temps que Charlie ne se souvienne comment respirer et ne la fasse entrer dans l'appartement, ils étaient assis, tous deux, dans le petit salon, une tasse de thé entre les mains. Il avait au moins eu la présence d'esprit de se rappeler des politesses d'usage, et remerciait silencieusement sa mère d'avoir au moins eu le temps de lui inculquer ça. Le temps de préparer le thé, les biscuits, de les offrir à son « hôte », même si elle était hautement indésirable, son cœur avait retrouvé un rythme normal et il n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir la tête dans le brouillard.

Le silence était de plomb, le jeune homme mortifié. Ainsi, c'était ce moment là. Celui où, après avoir vécu dans un bonheur soit disant absolu leur petite aventure, la femme trompée venait mettre son grain de sel dans l'engrenage, cherchant à récupérer son époux, quitte à employer tous les moyens nécessaires. Il espérait vraiment qu'elle ne sache pas utiliser de magie noire, sans quoi il était mort, et il se sentait coincé. Épié. Analysé dans le moindre de ses gestes. Ce qu'il aurait donné pour avertir quelqu'un, à ce moment, que son amant ne revienne vraiment tot du boulot, que Gin ne se rende compte qu'elle avait oublié un jouet de Albus, n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne soit pas seul avec elle. N'importe quoi pour fuir une conversation dont il savait déjà qu'il allait abhorrer tous les points. Où était passé son courage de Gryffondor? Disparu avec la grossesse, à n'en pas douter.

Le bruit de la porcelaine reposée dans l'assiette le fit lever les yeux de sa propre tasse qu'il avait trituré nerveusement sans oser parler, tel un enfant pris sur le fait, pour rencontrer le masque d'indifférence polie de la femme. Dommage pour elle, il savait maintenant déchiffrer ce langage corporel là; les fins plis le long de la bouche, les yeux légèrement plissés, le cou droit et les mains posées à même la table, tout indiquait qu'elle aurait surement adoré le gifler et l'insulter de tous les noms. Pourquoi se retenir? Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'aurait pas mérité une scène de sa part, après tout, il lui avait volé son mari, il le savait, et il ne le regrettait pas. S'il y avait bien une chose dans toute cette histoire qu'il referait sans hésiter, c'était de tomber amoureux de cet idiot.

Carrant à son tour les épaules, décidant qu'au final, il ne pouvait pas fuir sans cesse et encore moins éviter ce qui allait suivre, il se mit à parler. On ne lui reprocherait pas d'avoir éviter la discussion.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez, exactement? Je vous préviens, si vous croyez que je vais m'enfuir et vous le laissez, vous vous trompez.

-Je n'oserais pas espéré une chose pareille. Cela fait bien longtemps que je me suis résignée à être l'épouse délaissée, Mr Weasley, grâce à vous.

-Alors? J'imagine que vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin juste pour me dire que vous saviez.

-Bien que la tête que vous ayez eu tout à l'heure aurait pu justifier ma seule venue, en effet, j'ai des raisons plus importantes de venir dans ce... cet appartement. On m'a laissé entendre que vous étiez enceint, à vrai dire. »

S'il avait pu à un moment éprouvé du regret pour avoir arracher son amant à une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, ce n'était plus le cas. Il croyait être revenu devant Narcissa Malfoy, à l'époque où elle était encore en vie, froide, hautaine, réprobatrice. Comment son amant avait-il pu finir avec un tel glaçon? Pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait quitté dés leur nuit de noces, si elle parlait à longueur de temps comme ça, comme si rien n'avait d'emprise sur elle. Comme si les mots qu'elle prononçait n'avaient pas d'importance.

« Pardon? »

Oui, sur le moment cela avait apparu comme la chose à dire, choisir la surprise pour couvrir la peur et l'indignation. Qui avait trahi, qui avait parlé? La liste était courte de ceux qui étaient au courant, très courtes, et aucun n'était du genre à raconter des secrets. Alors, comment?

« Enfin, vous n'alliez quand même pas croire que je n'ai pas mes propres sources? Un Weasley, qui travaille dans un bureau minable alors que le Ministre vous mange dans la main, qui évite tous les festins, dont personne ne connait la nouvelle adresse? Et ce Glamour, comment faites vous pour tromper les gens? Personne ne vous a donc appris que pour une grossesse aussi avancée, cela ne suffit pas? Il n'y a qu'à observer votre démarche pour comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas! Vraiment, n'insultez pas mon intelligence, je sais. Comment et pourquoi vous avez réussi à convaincre mon mari d'avoir un enfant avec vous, voilà qui me dépasse, par contre.

-Vous ne savez rien de la situation! Il est avec moi, et cela ne vous regarde pas. A moins que vous ne vouliez rendre cette histoire publique, je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire, et cette discussion est terminée. Et si vous pensez qu'en parler avec lui le fera changer d'avis, bon courage parce que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver. »

Il s'était levé, sous l'effet de la colère. Il détestait les espions, se sentir surveillé à longueur de journée. Lui qui avait réussi depuis peu de temps à se relaxer au travail, pensant être à l'abri, voilà que ce bout de femme se ramenait dans sa vie et réduisait le peu de sang froid qu'il avait en deux minutes. Comment osait-elle l'espionner? N'avait-elle vraiment rien de mieux à faire? Et comment osait-elle insinuer qu'il y était pour quelque chose, dans cette grossesse? Comme s'il aurait osé faire ça pour se l'attacher, comme s'il avait eu besoin de faire un gosse pour que son amant ne reste. Elle ne savait rien. La mâchoire serrée, il la regarda se lever doucement à son tour, en prédatrice sure d'elle. Il allait la reconduire à la porte, travailler sur son Glamour, et oublier tout ça.

« Rendre cette histoire publique? Enfin, un peu de bon sens! Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qui vous caractérise le plus, mais pensez-y un peu, je n'ai rien à retirer d'une annonce sur votre liaison. Au contraire, continuez donc vos activités avec mon mari, tant qu'il est capable de subvenir à mes besoins et qu'il se rappelle qui il a épousé.

-Ne me forcez pas à vous mettre dehors.

-Et ne me forcez pas à devoir tout vous expliquer. Qui porte son nom?

-Qu'est ce que ça change? Ce n'est pas avec vous qu'il vit, je crois, non?

-Ca change tout. Parce que quand cet enfant va naitre, que croyez vous qu'il va se passer? Vous croyez qu'il annoncera à tout le monde qu'il est le père? Que VOUS êtes la mère? Mais redescendez donc sur terre! Il m'appartient, son nom, sa fidélité, ses enfants. Je suis son épouse! Alors, qu'allez vous donc faire, une fois le bébé arrivé? Continuer à vivre caché, élevé cet enfant dans l'ombre? Vous voulez en faire un bâtard? Tout le monde saura qu'il est son enfant! Depuis des centaines d'années, qu'importe les gènes que les épouses apportent, cette famille a toujours eu la même allure! Il ne sera pas roux, votre gosse! Il ne vous ressemblera même pas!

-Ca. Ne. Vous. Concerne. PAS! Sortez de chez moi, maintenant! Je n'écouterais pas une seconde de plus votre fiel!

-Bien sur que cela me concerne! Vous n'avez donc pas compris? Cet enfant va porter le nom de son père. Il lui ressemblera, quand ils seront dans la rue, personne ne pourra les regarder sans connaître leur lien de parenté. Et vous ne serez rien, la dedans. Qu'un nom apposé sur un certificat de naissance. Et à cause de vous cet enfant n'aura aucun avenir, parce qu'il sera un bâtard! L'héritier, le seul héritier, un bâtard! »

D'un bond, Charlie s'était avancé vers elle, tremblant de rage, alors que la claque retentissait dans l'air. Le silence se fit un moment, et la brune sembla soudain se rappeler de qui était en face d'elle. Un dragonnier, un Weasley, un homme qui faisait dix centimètres au bas mot de plus qu'elle, et qui pouvait facilement lui tordre le cou. Là où les menaces n'avaient pas fait d'effet, la violence, dernier recours, semblait avoir pris son du. Soufflant par le nez pour éviter d'avoir une nouvelle envie de lui imprimer ses phalanges sur la joue, il siffla doucement, l'air mauvais, se fichant de savoir si elle l'écoutait ou non.

« Mon fils, ou ma fille, peut m'importe, ne sera PAS un bâtard. Quand bien même il ne me ressemblerait pas, je reste la personne qui l'a porté, qui l'a fait. Et vous n'êtes rien pour lui, rien pour moi, vous ne pouvez rien contre ça. Aucun Weasley n'osera jamais faire de mal à mon enfant, et si vous croyez que les préjugés nous ont dérangés jusqu'à présent, vous vous méprenez. Alors, essayez donc de lui faire un autre héritier, je m'en fiche, mais ne dites pas de mal de mon enfant! Maintenant, avant que vous n'oubliez encore plus votre soit disant rang, je vous conseille de partir. »

L'imbécile tenta d'ouvrir la bouche une nouvelle fois, mais il gronda encore, avançant d'un pas, baguette en main. Il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir, et elle dut le comprendre, puisque, sans même se retourner, elle se mit à marcher vers l'entrée, lâchant un « je reviendrais » en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le laissant soudainement seul, debout, hébété. Il se traina jusqu'au canapé, s'y installant en se passant une main dans les cheveux, l'autre posée sur le ventre. Que venait-il de se passer, exactement, il n'aurait pas su le dire? Pourquoi avait-elle tant tenu à insister sur tout ça? Il le savait, il savait très bien que c'était la merde, qu'ils étaient coincés dans une histoire bien trop compliquée pour eux, pourquoi en rajouter? Si elle ne voulait pas récupérer son mari, que lui importait un bâtard? De plus illustres familles que la sienne ne s'étaient pas privés pour en avoir à la pelle, et ils n'avaient pas été maltraités plus que nécessaire. Et personne ne maltraiterait un Weasley.

Un sourire triste se profila sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se rendait compte que c'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait au bébé comme à un véritable être humain, à un membre de sa famille. Il avait fallu qu'il se sente en danger pour que ça arrive, mais était-ce ça ? Ce sentiment envahissant de violence et cette envie de protéger quitte à souffrir, de plonger tête la première dans le carnage pour éviter que ceux que l'on aime ne soient blessé... Ce refus d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de gagner la bataille, ce besoin de s'assurer que rien ni personne ne _lui_ ferait du mal. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi on disait que rien n'était plus fort que l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant, et même s'il était bien décidé à ne pas être une _mère_ au sens strict du terme, il ressentait enfin ce quelque chose qui avait semblé suffire à toutes les personnes donnant la vie avant lui. Pas encore de l'amour, mais un lien qui s'en approchait beaucoup.

Un coup particulièrement puissant de ce qui grandissait en lui le tira de ses pensées alors qu'il se penchait en avant en grimaçant, et il ferma les yeux, décidé à ignorer la douleur à partir de maintenant. Il n'était pas une foutue adolescente fragile et enceinte dans des conditions désastreuses, il avait maté des dragons, une grossesse ne pouvait _**pas**_ continuer à lui faire oublier l'essentiel.

Qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette galère, et qu'il était en vie.

_Elle a mis des années à me parler de cette visite. Des années avant que je ne comprenne réellement pourquoi, d'un coup, tes yeux sont redevenus cet acier qui m'avait attiré, pourquoi le feu qui t'animait s'était fait plus fort. Ce que je n'ai pas compris non plus, c'était qu'il te consumait plus vite, qu'il te dévorait vivant, et moi, encore et toujours, spectateur indifférent à tous ces signaux, j'apportais aux flammes chaque jour de quoi bruler. Tout aurait du me faire comprendre ce qui se passait, et je n'ai rien vu. Et je ne sais pas combien de temps encore je pourrais vivre avec ce fardeau. Tu étais tout et je ne suis plus rien._

* * *

><p>Suite dans... bon, vous commencez à me connaitre! Le plus rapidement possible, en tout cas ;) Merci d'avoir lu, et un grand merçi à SoskaCream, sans qui ce chapitre ne serait sans doute pas là!<p> 


End file.
